¿Quieres saber mis secretos?
by MariEliSekai
Summary: el lado oscuro de Canada, un pequeño experimento de uno de mis personajes favoritos, ADVERTENCIA: muerte de personajes.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes mencionados en este escrito no me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Hidekazu Himaruya, yo solo los adapte a esta historia y por sobre todas las cosas no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo por entretención mía y de quienes me leen.

**Advertencia:** muerte de 2 personajes ya se darán cuenta quienes.

**¿Quieres saber mis secretos?**

**(P.O.V Mathew)**

De nuevo en la jefatura de policías. Rayos. Eh vuelto a cometer un error, uno muy grande para mi pesar, me he dejado llevar por mis sentimientos y ahora estoy siendo interrogad como sospechoso del asesinato de Gilbert mi ahora ex –esposo.

Menos mal que prepare una coartada indudable y además unas cuantas heridas en el cuerpo. De esta manera no pueden relacionarme con el homicidio, ante la ley soy total y completamente inocente; no puedo evitar que una sonrisa escape de mi rostro, sin lugar a dudas siempre me salgo con la mía y esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción.

Salgo del edificio, hay alguien esperándome fuera de mi coche, en cuanto llego a él, abre sus brazos para estrecharme en un fuerte abrazo, se nota preocupado, lo más seguro es que teme por mi seguridad, le ha tomado por sorpresa que le llamara para confirmar mi paradero, suerte que le eh llamado antes que la policía, de lo contrario no podría cubrir mis huellas.

No soy tonto le conté que me pelee con mi esposo y que por el enfado del momento me ah golpeado debido a que sospechaba de mi amorío con él, había salido de casa cuando me entere que mi esposo murió a manos de un asesino cruel. Qué ironía, yo mismo clasificándome como cruel.

En cuanto me acerco le beso en la mejilla y lo tomo de la mano, haciendo ademan tranquilizador para que se sienta mejor.

-bueno, alguien más nos ah ahorrado el trabajo—me dice Francis por lo bajo.

-lo más seguro es que hayan intentando inculparme, fue por eso que necesite de tu ayuda—le digo acariciando su rostro.

-el lado positivo de todo esto es que se ha terminado, no habrá que escondernos más—me dice mi amante en un susurro cerca de mi oreja izquierda.

-eso esperemos.

Pase a subirme al asiento piloto del coche y di marcha hacia el apartamento que había comprado antes de que mi marido muriera.

Mi esposo era perfecto, todo lo que una mujer u hombre puede desear, lo único malo eran sus creencias en el amor, y en cuanto lo mencionó hecho por la borda toda nuestra relación. No puedo vivir con un hombre controlador.

En cuanto llegamos al apartamento, descansamos un poco, y después, como nunca antes hicimos el amor. La pasión con la cual posee mi cuerpo fue la razón de que le fuera infiel a mi esposo, aunque lo amara. Después de una ardiente noche, el estúpido cometió el mismo error que mi difunto marido.

-y… ya que nada puede interponerse entre nosotros ¿me dirás todo sobre ti? Me gusta que seas misterioso pero, ya tenemos mucho tiempo juntos—dice besando mi cuello.

-enserio ¿quieres saber?... puedes arrepentirte.

Separe su boca de mi piel y la dirigí hacia mi rostro, para otro candente beso.

-no me arrepentiré—me dijo firme en su decisión—puedes apostarlo.

-está bien.

Me pare de la cama, camine lentamente hacia la cocina, busque en mi cajón especial y saque mi tesoro plateado. En cuanto la tome, la escondí en mi bata para dormir y fui hacia la cama en donde mi amante me esperaba.

Lo bese por última vez y le enseñe mi reluciente pistola, que en ocasiones anteriores había utilizado, siempre con aquellos a los que se sentían con el derecho de controlarme.

En cuanto la vio, sus ojos saltaron de sorpresa, sus labios se movían queriendo articular palabras pero sin sonido alguno.

-querías saber todos mis secretos ¿verdad?—hable quedamente colocando el revólver en la sien—ese error… también lo cometió mi esposo.

Cargue la pistola y dispare.

Una cosa que nunca entendieron todos y cada uno de ellos, fue que, en el momento que quisieran saber más de mi o de mi pasado.

Ya estaban muertos.

La aparente muerte de mi ahora ex –amante será el suicidio.

Jamás podrán vincularme con el homicidio, justo como los anteriores; será hora que cambie de personalidad, volveré a ser otra persona, borrare mi existencia y fingiré mi muerte aquí mismo, un poco de sangre esparcida por el apartamento y señales de lucha serán perfectas para aparentar que él me ha asesinado y que desechó mi cuerpo inerte en algún lugar de la ciudad más nunca encontraran el paradero de este porque su ubicación murió con mi asesino.

Me visto y salgo del apartamento con una sonrisa arrogante.

Al igual que antes.

Siempre me salgo con la mía.

**N/A:** Que les pareció, ¿muy raro? Siempre quise visualizar el lado oscuro del lindo Mathew así que me pareció la historia perfecta para adaptarla en yaoi, como ya lo había mencionado en mi anterior fic ''adios'' los fics publicadas son adaptaciones de mis historias publicadas en donde están las versiones originales, espero les haya gustado, se aceptan criticas, comentarios o lo que deseen poner ^^.


End file.
